Surviving Twilight
by Jenni Drocks
Summary: **ON HIATUS** Surviving Twilight includes: Twilight world, OC, werewolfs, vampires, La Push, Forks
1. Prologue

Into Twilight Prologue

Walking out of the school building, my best friend Lilly and I were making our weekend plans to hang out at her house, which is located in the faraway hills of our town. Almost every other weekend we would plan some tome time for just the two of us to talk and hang. With both our schedules filled with sports (me) and drama (Lilly) we weren't able to spend all the time we would like together. We had a strange friendship, Lilly and I. She was a drama geek and I was sport obsessed – but we had bonded at a Twilight book party, and we have been friends ever since.

We were talking and walking down a hall after the last bell of school rang.

"So what time should I be coming over tomorrow?" I asked Lilly, glaring down a group of freshman so they would move out of our way.

"Hmm, I don't really know," Lilly answered as the freshmen scattered. "How about around one? We could have lunch then hang out in the basement."

"And watch some movies!"

"Totally!" said Lilly, speeding ahead of me to open the doors to the parking lot. "We could watch one of the Twilight films."

"Sure," I agreed. "Hey, when does the next movie come out?"

"I'm not exactly sure, sometime during the late half of next year." She shrugged. "I think one of the main reasons this one is coming out later than the others is because they were still deciding if it would be one or two movies. Also they needed to figure out how to do some scenes, like a way to show the birth scene of Renesmee."

"Well it doesn't really matter that much to me. As long as they keep making the movies with the La Push Wolf-Pack, I am good."

Lilly glanced over at me. "I still think you should read the rest of the books Erika. I've told you a million times that one whole third of Breaking Dawn is in Jacob's point of view. With the size of that book, that's one big third, and a lot of Jacob."

"And I've told _you_ a million times that Bella should have picked Jacob, instead of that vampire freak," I said, pulling out my keys and unlocking the doors. I climbed into the driver's seat and slammed the car door shut.

Lilly shook her head and walked around to the other side of the car and climbed into the passenger seat. "You mean Edward?"

"Oh yeah, Special Eddie," I said, starting up the car.

Lilly laughed. "You're too funny Erika. You are the only person I know that is so devout to their team. I mean everyone _on_ a team has read all the books. But only you, Erika, stopped reading the books because Bella didn't end up picking Jacob."

I backed out of the parking space and drove out of the school grounds. "Well she should have. Anyways it doesn't matter; I have you to fill me in on everything else that happens in the series."

"But you should really read it Erika! Me telling you is not the same as reading it; you'd never guess all the details you pick up from reading a book instead of hearing it all."

I turned on the radio as I took the long route to Lilly's house. "Whatevs Lils, either way we're hanging out tomorrow and watching Twilight!"

"And New Moon!" Lilly added, and we both laughed, giddy for the weekend ahead of us.


	2. Transport

**A/N: So I like to write long chapters (2,000 words+), and I know some people like to read long chapters and I know some people don't. So if you could drop a word by writing a review, voting on my poll or PMing me, you'd be very helpful.**

**Erika's thoughts are in both italics and bold.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Transport

Heavy rain was pounding down on the windshield of my car. I looked up at the sky and yelled at the heavens.

"20 percent chance of rain my ass!"

I turned the windshield wipers onto a faster speed and they still couldn't keep up with the heavy rain. I glanced at the console to check my fuel gauge once more, and it was still pointing directly to Empty. I had been using the gas as little as I could so I would be able to make it to Lilly's house and use her car to go get gas for my car.

After coasting down a hill, I applied my foot to the gas pedal lightly. The car didn't speed up at all. I pressed the gas harder. Looking down at the fuel gauge I saw that I was out of gas.

"No. No, no, no no," I mumbled.

My green Ford Jeep continued to roll slowly as I guided it to the side of the road when it finally rolled to a stop.

"No!" I shouted, pounding the steering wheel with my hands.

A peel of thunder sounded and I groaned. I glanced through the windshield into the blurred sky. Pulling my cellphone out of my purse, I checked to see if I had any service.

There wasn't any way out here.

I had a few decisions to make. I could just wait in the car and hope somebody drives by. Or I could start walking in the thunderstorm.

_Nope_, I thought to myself. I didn't like any of the decisions I was coming up with.

I sat back in my seat pondering any other option I had.

…_I could gouge out my eyes with my car keys_… Nah. Probably wouldn't leave me in a good situation if I found help.

I reached into the back seat, grabbing a sweatshirt to put on. I unbuckled my seatbelt and pulled on the sweatshirt with the words "New Moon" on the left sleeve. I pulled the keys out of the car and threw them in my purse.

I sighed and opened the door into the pouring rain, with my purse in hand. I know it's stupid to be walking in a thunderstorm, but I wasn't going to sit in my car forever. I might as well make as much distance to Lilly's and hope someone drives by. Plus, I was also banking on the fact that if there was any lightning to strike near me, that it would hit the tall trees and not me.

I knew if Lilly was with me she'd probably be telling me two things.

One is that I was stupid.

The second is that the rain reminded her of Twilight, and wouldn't it be oh so cool if we were saved by Edward.

Rolling my eyes, I started walking up the hill my car had coasted down, remembering a house not too far away. My guess was that there was a fifteen minute walk or so to the next house. If they weren't home I'd have another fifteen minute walk to the next house. So the maximum amount of time I'd be vulnerable to lightning strike was a little over fifteen minutes.

Spurred on by the thought of being in the storm for so long, I picked up my pace up the hill. Halfway up the hill the area around me brightened from a lightning strike and a thunderclap shortly followed. I reflexively ducked at how loud it sounded; it felt like it was right behind me.

I started to walk faster up the hill and tried to find something to think about to distract me. Twilight. It was the first thing to come to mind. If I was going to be saved by a person in the Twilight Saga, I would want to be saved by a member of the wolf pack. Not that I _needed_ to be saved or anything. Books do that way too much anyway, the protagonist is a girl that needs to be saved and she is rescued by some guy. The girl falls in love with the guy and they live happily ever after, blah blah blah, the end.

"Bleah," I said. I ran up the rest of the hill and stopped at the top. The air felt strange around me. I tilted my head back and looked at the cloud filled sky. Rain fell heavily on my face as I looked at the dark, nearly black sky. I held my sweatshirt around me tighter. Looking back down the road I tried to spot the house I had seen.

There, at the end of my sights I could see the beginnings of the trimmed lawn of the large house I had passed. Smiling, I started to take a step down the hill, but something stopped me. I could hear the air sizzle and I started to glace up once again. But I was stopped by a sharp, searing pain I felt at the crown of my head. The painful feeling quickly traveled to my entire body, all the way to the tips of my toes. I screamed and dropped to the ground.

_Holy shit! I was just struck by lightning!_

That was my last thought before I passed out.

* * *

I was _**freezing**_ cold. My sweatshirt was now soaked, and rain was still falling in the sky, but lesser than the torrents earlier. I groaned and turned to my back. The sky wasn't the dark grey it was before; I guess the thunderstorm had passed.

Remembering what had happened, I quickly sat up. My vision blurred and I put my head in my hands. I was feeling really dizzy.

Well at least that was the worst of things. I was quite thankful I wasn't dead. My body felt kinda funny, it was almost like my entire body had fallen asleep, but the pinprick feeling you got of the blood returning to your sleeping leg or arm wasn't the same. It was more of a fizzle.

After a moment passed with the dizziness not passing, I pulled my legs up off the muddy ground and ducked my head between my knees.

"Oh, I hope I don't pass out again," I grumbled. "I need to get out of this rain."

My teeth were chattering and I kept shivering. I knew I needed to get out of the rain _now_ or I would definitely catch a cold or get hypothermia or something. But I knew I couldn't attempt to get up and start walking until the dizziness passed.

The distant sound of a car reached my ears. I slowly raised my head. Looking in the direction the sound was coming from I noticed something strange, the road took a sharp bend to the right; not straight like it should have been –like it is on the road my car had failed on.

_My car!_

I Iooked to my right prepared to look downhill to see my Jeep, but instead the road was flat with no sign of my car.

_Was I thrown a mile away when I was struck? Where the hell is my car?_

The sounds of an engine increased as a car came around the turn in the road. Bright headlights shined in my face and I turned my head away.

The car pulled over and stopped in front of me. The engine continued to run as I heard a door open and slam shut. A tall tan man walked around the front of the car.

"Hey, are you okay?" The man had a deep voice to match his intimidating appearance.

"Umm, not really," I answered, sitting straight to look up the great distance to meet eyes with the man.

The man crouched down to be more on my level. I sucked in a breath when I recognized his features. His tan skin, black hair, and the set of his eyes, just looked like the ones of a Native American. The strangest thing was that I was reminded of Chaske Spencer, the actor who plays Sam in the films.

Strange.

Another strange thing, there were no Natives in our town. You were either white, black, Asian, or from the "Islands". I'm not being racist, but that's all there were.

"Do you need a ride?" The man asked.

I looked around, thinking my car should be here. It's not like it was swept away in the storm.

"A storm just passed through, right? Was there any flash floods… or something…?" I asked, confused.

The man shook his head. "No flash floods, but there was a really bad thunderstorm that just passed through. You weren't just in that were you?"

I nodded and tried to stand up. The man held one of my arms and helped me to my feet.

"Thanks," I murmured.

He let go of my arm and walked behind me, picking my purse off the ground from behind me.

"My purse!" I shouted. The man looked surprised as I grabbed my purse from his hands and hugged it to my chest, happy to have one familiar thing with me. Because it felt like I wasn't home anymore, I was on a completely different street I had been on and I had never seen this man before in my small town.

"I'm sorry, that was kind of rude. It's just, um, I don't entirely remember everything. I don't know how I got here, or where I am exactly, but I _do_ remember going to my friend's house in a thunderstorm and my car running out of gas, but it isn't there," I said, gesturing down the road.

"Well, why don't I give you a ride home to get you warmed up? You can figure things out there," said the man, looking down the road.

I bit down on my bottom lip, contemplating just walking rather than getting in a car with a stranger, but instead I nodded. "Sure. That would be great," I agreed.

The man looked down at me. "No problem."

I walked over to his black truck and got into the passenger seat. The man put the car into drive and drove back onto the road. He turned on the heat and cranked it up high. I sighed happily and raised my hands to the heaters.

"So what's your name?" The man asked.

"Erika Ryder, you?" I said.

"Sam Uley," he answered.

I jerked, and turned quickly to face the man. He glanced at me sidelong before returning his attention to the road.

_Did this man really just say his name was Sam?_ I thought, trying to figure out what was happening. _Doesn't he realize he has the name of a Twilight character? Well I guess he gets that all the time. That's why he reacted so coolly to me looking at him weird._

I nodded slowly and turned back forward, holding my hands out to the vents.

A few minutes passed before houses started to line the road. I stared out the window, trying not to feel confused, and trying to come up with a viable explanation as to why I couldn't recognize any of the houses.

He took a turn onto a street lined with shops. I didn't recognize a single store.

"Sam, where are we?" I asked, wanting to put a name to this place.

"La Push," He answered.

I bit my top lip, holding in the yell I wanted to release. _Maybe I'm still out of it. Maybe this is all a dream, because there is no possible way for me to travel from Massachusetts to La Push in what, a second!_ I took deep breath's trying to calm down.

_But things feel too real. I'm fucking freezing cold and there is too much detail for this to be a dream._

_What if I'm dead?_

_If I was dead I wouldn't have these warring thoughts._

Sam turned down a road that was lined with small houses.

_So what is happening then?_

_Whether this is a dream or real… I'm in La Push, riding in a car belonging to Sam Uley. _

I looked over at Sam, and noticed all the little details just within him. I could clearly notice all the stitching of his shirt, a frayed hole in his jeans and a silver ring that hung on a thick string tied around his neck.

_**Definitely **__real._

Sam turned down a drive on the right. He stopped at the end and turned off the car. We both got out and I followed behind him as he walked into the house. I nearly froze when I stepped into the house. There turning around to face Sam was a woman with _three_ scars marring the right side of her face. Sitting ahead of me was another man who looked a lot like Sam.

_No, no, no, this can't be possible._

Sam and the woman chattered for a moment while I tried not to stare at anyone in the room. The woman hit Sam's arm and walked forward to stand in front of me. "Hello, my name is Emily. Why don't you come with me and get a change of clothes?"

"Sure…"I said, and I put my purse down on the dining room table and followed… Emily, down a short hall to the bathroom.

"I'll get you a change of clothes. What size are you?" Emily asked.

"Six?" I answered, for some reason a little unsure. Too much was messing with my head.

"My clothes will be a little big on you."

"Emily, you don't have to do anything. If you just dry my sweatshirt-"

"Change," Emily ordered, closing the bathroom door shut.

I pulled my soaked sweatshirt off of myself, then started to unlace my Converses. I sat down on the edge of the bathtub to pull my shoes off my feet. I pulled off my socks and dropped them to the floor. Just as I was starting to unbutton my jeans a knock sounded on the door. I pulled it open to see Emily standing with a pile of clothes in her hands.

"Em-" I started, but Emily quickly interrupted me.

"Just change, Erika. You need to get out of these wet clothes." Emily held out the clothes and I took them from her.

"I'm just wondering why you're being so nice. You don't even know me," I said to Emily.

"Why wouldn't I be? You're in trouble and are probably going to get a cold," She eyed my blue and chattering lips and I couldn't help but smile. Emily really _was_ a nurturing person. "Besides, its good practice for when I have kids of my own."

A glanced down the hall to where Sam and that guy were. "Are you and Sam…?"

"We're engaged," said Emily, smiling. "Now, give me your wet clothes."

"Alright." I put Emily's clothes on the countertop. I picked up my sweatshirt and socks off the floor and gave them to Emily.

I closed the door and finished undressing. I pulled on the black long-sleeved shirt over my wet bra. I pushed the too long sleeves up to my elbows. The sweatpants were big as well so I rolled the waistband a few times. I quickly pulled on the socks and gathered all my wet clothes.

Emily was standing at the end of the hall, waiting for me.

"I'll take those clothes, you can put your shoes by the door," instructed Emily.

"Okay," I said. I put the shoes down where she said and went over to my purse for my cellphone. I had two bars and still had a full battery. I pressed 1 and send, speed-dialing Lilly.

"_We're sorry your call cannot be completed as dialed, please check the number and dial again or call your operator to help you."_

"What?" I said, pulling my phone away from my ear to stare at it like it had just gave birth to a baby.

I dialed my home number, punching in the correct numbers slowly and purposefully.

"_We're sorry your call cannot be completed as dialed, please ch-"_

I ended the call, not wanting to hear the message again. _What the hell was going __on?_

"What, your nice new phone not working?" said, the man sounding very sarcastic.

"Shut the hell up, Paul," I growled as I dialed my Mom's cellphone number.

It rang once before it was answered.

"Mom! Thank God!"

"Uhh, excuse me?" A young girl asked me.

"Sorry, wrong number I guess," I apologized.

"You're right about that."

I quickly hung up my cellphone, feeling like crying. I looked over at the guy I had impulsively called Paul and then remembered that we hadn't actually met before. How could I help myself? I had Sam and Emily standing right next to me, and this boy totally fit the Paul character. He was staring at me strangely.

"How did you know my name?" Paul asked.

I sat down in the seat across from him and shrugged. "You just seem like a Paul to me."

Sam walked over to the two of us sitting at the table. "So were you able to reach anyone?"

"No," I said, trying to stop the tears from coming. I was really confused and scared right now. Since I've decided that I'm not dreaming, there has to be a good explanation to this – there just has to be.

I couldn't possibly be in Twilight. Twilight is a made up world, it isn't real, yet… I had Paul looking at me like I was a freak, Sam looking down at me worriedly and Emily washing my clothes. All I needed was Jared to walk through the door and I could not deny the fact that I was in the world of Twilight.

The front door opened and a boy walked in with only a pair of cutoff jeans.

I looked sadly up at the boy who had stopped to look down at me.

"You're not Jared, are you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm Jared Thail, why?" said Jared, pulling out a chair.

I slammed my head onto the table.

"Whoa, what's up with her?" Jared asked.

"Like I would know. Sam picked her up off the side of the road, sopping wet," Paul answered.

"Thanks Paul," I murmured. "Love you too."

"So Erika," said Sam. I lifted my head from the table to look at Sam who came to stand between Jared and Paul. "Can you remember now how you ended up on the side of the road?"

"Well I had forgotten to fill up my car before I went to my friend's house. So I ended up stranded on the side of the road in a thunderstorm. I knew the small likelihood of a car coming by to help me and my cellphone doesn't have any services out in the boonies," I sniffled, I had always made fun of Lilly calling the area she lived the boonies and I was really wishing Lilly was here with me right now. "So I got out of the car-"

"You got out of the car in a thunderstorm?" Paul interrupted.

I ignored Paul and continued, "I got out of the car and started walking to the house I had last seen - which was at most a fifteen minute walk. I had just gotten to the top of the hill when I got struck by lightning. I had woken up on the side of the road when you came." I said, nodding to Sam.

Paul and Jared were looking up at Sam, who was looking straight at me. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," I said.

"Shouldn't you be dead?" Paul asked.

I glared at Paul and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I angrily wiped the tear away and stared at the table.

Emily, who had entered while I was telling my story, came over to my side. "Erika, what's wrong?"

"I just wanna go back home," I whined like a little kid, very unlike the eighteen-year-old I was.

"I can give you a ride, Erika. Just tell me where," Emily said soothingly.

"It doesn't exist," I said, as another tear fell down my face. I knew without looking up that they were all giving me weird looks. "If you guys are real, that means – I don't know. But I do know that I don't have a family to go to – my house _may_ exist, but my family wouldn't be there." I sniffled and put my head in my hands. _Shit, I'm crying in front of complete strangers._

**Well, they're not **_**complete**_** strangers. **I growled in frustration and refrained from pounding my hands on the table. "I will be completely fine with leaving you guys. You don't need me screwing up your lives. I'll leave." I started to get up from the chair but Emily put her hands on my shoulders to push me back down.

"Sam," Emily said in an authoritive tone.

Sam sighed and Emily quickly walked around the table to grab his wrist and drag him to another room.

I just sat there, not looking at anything but my hands. I know Sam and Emily are talking about me, they're probably discussing if they should let me go or not. I wrung my hands worriedly. I heard the chair on my left squeak and I glanced up at Jared.

"What do you mean by us existing?" Jared whispered.

"I'll tell you later," I said, wiping my eyes with the heel of my hand.

Jared got up and came back with a box of tissues. I giggled and smiled up at Jared.

"Jeeze Jare, Kim's already got you all mushy," Paul said to Jared.

I rolled my eyes. "Well you're going to end up whipped too, Paul."

They both looked sharply at me. "What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"I mean, you're gonna end up just like Jared here."

"No I'm not," Paul protested.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

Sam and Emily came back then and all us teens looked up to Sam for his decision.

"How old are you Erika?" Sam asked.

"Eighteen," I said.

Emily looked up at Sam with a small smile on her face.

"You can stay in the guest bedroom until you get everything figured out," Sam said.

Emily walked forward and took hold of my left wrist. "Come on Erika," said Emily, pulling me out of my seat. I grabbed my purse and followed her. She pulled me through the only door on the right side of the hallway.

"So Erika, this is where you will sleep," said Emily, gesturing to the room.

Instead of observing the room I turned to Emily. "Emily, you really shouldn't be doing all this for me. I understand the washing and loaning clothes thing, but you're giving me a room to stay in? It's too much."

**Sam POV**

"Well at least she knows she shouldn't be here," Paul commented.

"Okay guys, Erika will be staying here for a few days, so that means you will have to watch what you say and do around here," I said. I looked over at Jared, "She can't find out about us, so if you feel the slightest bit angry or _anything_ leave immediately."

Paul rolled his eyes. "It's not like she's watching her mouth."

"Paul, I'm only going to say this once –watch what you say and do around this girl."

**Erika POV**

"Well from what you've told us, you need a place to stay, at least for the night," said Emily.

"Alright," I said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. I rubbed my nose that still felt stuffy from my crying.

"Good. Dinner will be in two hours."

* * *

I didn't have any dinner. I just stayed in the room, sitting on the bed, trying not to think about anything. I felt that I was intruding way too much.

When it was significantly dark out, I got ready for bed; which consisted of me taking off my socks and shirt.

I lay on my side and stared at the beige walls hoping that when I woke up I'd return to the real world.


	3. Accusatory Day

**A/N: I hope the form of transportation of getting Erika to Twilight was believable. If it just doesn't fly for you, I ask you just to keep reading – plz.**

Chapter 2: Accusatory Day

Waking up, I slowly opened my eyes. Not much light was coming through the windows, but enough to tell that it was daytime and time to get up.

Remembering my previous day, I examined the room more closely.

Beige walls, brown curtains and clean white bed sheets that fit a twin sized bed. I groaned and sat up. I guess I was still stuck in the Twilight world. I saw my clothes that Emily had washed folded on top of the dresser. I made the bed then got changed into my clothes and then I walked out of the room into the kitchen.

Emily was there eating out of a cereal bowl while Sam was seated at the table drinking coffee out of a large mug.

"Morning Emily, Sam," I greeted.

Emily looked to me and smiled. "Good morning Erika."

I walked past Sam to the front door to grab my shoes. "So what's today's date?" I asked Sam taking the seat next to him.

"January twenty-fourth," he answered stiffly.

_Was Sam just not a morning person?_ I studied his face as he watched Emily. I laced my shoes on my feet and looked over to Emily as well.

Emily sighed and put her spoon down. "Erika, you did say you were eighteen, right?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Probably because your fake license says different," said Sam, putting his mug on the table and looking up at me.

"You went through my stuff?" I looked between Sam and Emily; who was looking at Sam angrily.

"I had to see if you were who you said you were. Turns out you're a minor, and we have to find your parents or legal guardian," said Sam.

"What? No! I'll show you," I said, quickly going into the guest bedroom. I grabbed my purse and started walking back while trying to find my wallet. I pulled my purple wallet out and dropped my purse onto the table. I pulled out my license and waved it in front of Sam angrily.

"Does this seriously look fake to you? No one can ever get those shiny things right – and look – they're there!"

"My main concern is that it says you were born in 1992. If you were in fact born in 1992 you shouldn't have a license," Sam said.

I studied my license for a moment, trying to figure out what he was saying.

_Wait,_ _when was Twilight written? 2006, so… that would make me… fourteen! Crap!_

"Well, you see, I am really eighteen." I stuttered, trying to think of a way to sort this out. "I am legally able to drive and – erm – I have a credit card!" I shouted, happy to have my own proof. "It is in my name and lined up with my _own_ bank account. You cannot be underage and have a credit card."

I pulled my single credit card out and handed it over to Sam. He took a moment to inspect it. I could see in his face that he was trying to make sense of everything.

I kept talking hoping to convince him more. "I only use the card for filling up my car. Which is another thing; you didn't question me about being able to drive yesterday. I had told you quite a few times that I had been driving and you didn't flip out. Wait, do I look like I'm fourteen to you?" I asked that last sentence seriously. When Sam didn't answer I turned to Emily who shook her head.

"Look, I'm going to ask you one thing, and then I'm out of your hair. I just need a ride to where you found me yesterday. I'm going to try and find any clues as to why I ended up here," I explained.

"I'm going to be off to work soon. If you're ready now, I could drive you now," Sam said.

My stomach growled wanting some of the breakfast in front of me but I ignored it. "Sure, let's go."

"Erika you have to eat something," Emily said, pointing to the food on the table. "Eat some breakfast and I'll drive you when you're done."

My stomach agreed with her, but I just wanted to leave and figure out what happened.

"That sounds good Emily," said Sam, getting up to place a kiss on Emily's cheek. He placed his mug on the kitchen counter. "I'm heading out then. See you later." Sam gave Emily another quick kiss then left through the front door.

"Now what kind of cereal do you want?" Emily asked me with a smile on her face.

I had to give Emily props for sticking to her motherly role. I did eat my breakfast and did drink a full glass of milk.

Then we were on our way. I wondered if Sam had told Emily the exact spot he found me or just the general area, but either way I'd be happy to get out of there – not to say that Emily was horrible or anything, but Sam was the Alpha and had a spot on the council. He was bound to tell them all about me at some point. If I had stayed any longer I may have revealed the fact that they existed in a book in my world.

"Alright, Erika, Sam said he picked you up along this road," Emily said. "Tell me where to stop."

We both sat there while I was waiting for that sharp turn in the road. Before we took that turn, I told Emily to stop. She pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the car.

"If you ever need help or anything, give me a call," Emily pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Thank you Emily. You have been so nice to me," I said, putting the slip of paper in my purse. When I noticed Emily still giving me a stern look, I added, "And if I ever need help I'll give you a call."

Emily smiled and I got out of the car. I waved goodbye as she turned back around, heading for La Push. I crossed the road to the other side and looked around. I hadn't been expecting anything to be here, I just needed an excuse to get away.

I walked to the tree line and leaned up against a thick tree.

It was thinking time, because I was_ for sure_ stuck in the Twilight world. I needed to come up with rules or, _something_ to guide myself in the world of Twilight.

Firstly, as far as I was concerned, no one needed to know about Twilight, or any of the other books. The only time I would say anything about the book is if I was held at gunpoint.

Secondly, I needed to keep my cool if I ended up meeting another character from Twilight (which was bound to happen).

Thirdly, (oh jeeze, let's hope this list doesn't get too long) I needed to blend in. That meant not mentioning events that haven't happened in the world, or hum popular songs from 2010, or use my Env3 while other people were looking.

Is there anything else?

Well I needed somewhere to stay right now.

I glanced around the area where I had fallen into the Twilight world.

I could try Forks. Maybe I could get an apartment or something. I tried not to think about my money sources running out as I walked down the road in the opposite direction from La Push.

It took me quite a while before I reached the town of Forks; my guess was a little over three hours. I was so glad I had had a breakfast, or else I would be _really_ hungry right now.

I kept walking despite my sore feet. I was hoping for a grocery store or mini-mart. Then I saw a grocery store to my left, with its lot filled with only a few cars.

I refrained from running into the store. Once I was inside I started walking up and down the aisles. I grabbed two Monsters from the drink aisle because I knew I wasn't going to be able to make coffee. I walked down the aisle to the back of the store. Glancing at the signs above the isles I was trying to decide what I should get to eat.

Then I almost killed myself by waking into someone's cart. I looked up to the woman who was pushing the cart.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I'll just-" I stepped back to give her and her friend space to move and the woman gave me a soft smile.

"It's no problem, dear," The woman said.

I looked over at the woman's friend and recognized her immediately. I was able to keep my composure as thoughts started racing through my head.

_Holy shit! It's Alice! And Esme!_

_Think – quickly! What can Alice and Esme do? Esme, nothing; Alice, can see into the future. If Alice was around there was a good chance Jasper was here, but I highly doubt they would bring him here just to keep up with human appearances. Okay, so I'm safe..._

_But don't make any jokes about Alice, seeing it coming!_

I knew it was Alice because she had the short, black, pixie-like hair and she had golden colored eyes, just like Esme.

I gave them both a short nod then quickly walked off. I passed through some random isle, grabbed a bag of sugary, fatty crap and walked to the registers. I threw down the bag of –Doritos, (hey not bad for a completely random choice)—and placed the Monsters on the belt. The teenage clerk rang up my purchase and I pulled out my card, hoping it would work. I slid my credit card through, hoping it still worked.

"Uhh, hold on," the girl clerk said, punching a few buttons.

I held in a groan as I noticed who had just come to unload their cart at the same place I was, the Cullens.

"Try again," The girl said.

I did, fully expecting what was going to happen next.

"I'm sorry," the clerk said. "Let me-"

"No, I'll just pay in cash. How much is it?" I interrupted.

"Seven dollars and twenty-one cents."

I gave her a ten and glanced over at Alice and Esme. Alice was looking at me while Esme unloaded the cart.

"Two seventy nine is your change," the clerk said, giving me my change.

"Thank you," I said and grabbed my bag and walked out of the store.

I stuffed the two bucks and change into my back pocket.

"Alright," I breathed. "What's next?" I didn't have anywhere to go, well there was Emily, but I didn't want to go back to her so soon. There had to be a park or something somewhere in the town.

I kept walking down the main road and eventually came across Tilicum Park. It just held athletic fields, but it was my perfect refuge. I sat myself under a tree facing away from the street and popped open a Monster.

It was time to sort through everything and figure what to do with myself.

Sam had said it was late January, so I was in the beginning of Twilight, because only Jared and Paul were phased. They seemed like they had both recently phased, or at least Jared.

This also meant that Edward was either still in Alaska or back home ready to meet Bella for the second time.

"But what does this have to do about me?" I asked a bird pecking the ground in front of me. "Why am I in the world of Twilight?" The bird looked over at me, then hopped closer. "Am I supposed to make sure it happens? Because if I am I don't see how that's supposed to happen, I have no home and a very limited amount of money." The bird cocked his head at me and I smiled. "You're right birdie, I'll just have to make sure everyone exists; 'cuz wouldn't that be weird – all the characters from Twilight exist but for one, like Bella, or Carlisle." The birdie flew off into the grey sky and I pulled out the bag of Doritos. "And I've just spent five minutes talking to a bird." I muttered shaking my head as I opened the bag.

_Now how do I make sure all the main characters are real and are in fact just like the characters in the book?_


	4. Psychic Vampire

Chapter 3: Psychic Vampire

_Now how do I make sure all the main characters are real and are in fact just like the characters in the book?_

"Hello there," I jerked at the sound of a girl's voice. Looking up, clutching my bag of Doritos to my chest, I felt like a complete freak. As far as I was supposed to know, she was just a teenage girl – not a psychic vampire.

"Hello," I greeted. Alice took a seat next to me against the tree.

"What's your name?" Alice asked.

"Erika Ryder." I nearly forgot to ask her the same. "And you?"

"I'm Alice Cullen. I think you can help me out with a problem," Alice said.

I couldn't help but wonder what problem I could solve that she couldn't. _Did she see me in a vision?_

"What is it?"

"Well, I like to shop and my sister doesn't want to come with me to shop tonight," Alice explained with a little pout. "I was wondering if you would come. I'd love to find the perfect outfit for you – you can keep all the clothes and everything. I just need someone to… dress up." She smiled a sweet smile and I could see why Charlie liked her so much. Alice could be a real charmer when she wanted to be. But I couldn't help to think of ulterior motives. There was the possibility of her seeing me in a vision, or it could have been the smell of wolf on me after I had spent a day at Sam's house and she was just curious about me.

I looked into her golden eyes and couldn't help but be happy at the chance of getting some free clothes to add to my non-existent wardrobe. It's not like I could buy much of anything with the limited amount of money I had. But I could get myself into a lot of crap if this goes badly. I took a breath to say no, but stopped. This could also be my way on checking in on everybody – see if all the characters exist. Well, that's two reasons pro shopping trip and only one con, might as well go with Alice. I'd just have to stay on my toes for any problems that may come my way. "It seems really random for you to offer when you don't even know me… but, I'd be happy to go."

Alice grinned and fluidly stood up. "Thanks so much Erika!"

I gave a small smile back and packed my food back into the grocery bag. I got up to start walking behind Alice toward the parking lot. "You sure you aren't gonna kill me once I get in the car?" I joked, trying to display how a normal person would act when asked out by a complete stranger.

Alice laughed. "No, of course not. I wasn't lying about needing someone to shop for." Alice unlocked the doors to the least flashy car the Cullens owned; the Volvo.

I awkwardly got in the car with all the things I was holding. I put the grocery bag and my purse on the floor of the car, and then buckled in one-handed while taking a sip of Monster.

Alice pulled out of the parking lot and quickly sped through town. I couldn't help but eye the speedometer that always stayed above the speed limit. Alice caught my eye and smiled impishly.

"Sorry, I am a bit of speed demon," Alice said.

I shrugged. "I am too. As long as you don't kill us I'm cool with it, cuz – hey, it'll get us to the mall faster."

Alice glanced away from the road to eye me. "You know, you are my kind of girl. So do you have any preferences as to where we go first?"

Aw crap, my first roadblock. I knew nothing about Forks or its surrounding areas, including any places where a shopping mall might be. "I don't mind. Lead the way fashonista."

I was pressed back into the seat as Alice accelerated after passing the town's limits. "We're going to have so much fun today, Erika."

The ride was about thirty minutes to the first mall we went to. I guessed that Alice had cut the driving time to far less than half of what it should have been. We spent a short while in the strip mall, probably forty-five minutes. Alice got me fairly simple looking stuff; some really cool graphic tees, nice faded jeans and a sweet new pairs of kicks.

We stayed far longer at the high price stores on our second trip to another part of town.

I was currently trying on a nice black, long-sleeved dress as I talked with Alice who was waiting outside the stall.

"You're really lucky you are an only child, Erika. Because I'm telling you-"

"—That it oh so sucks, having siblings to be with?" I interrupted. Alice and I had gotten to talking on our little trip. I asked her about her family and she gave me the standard cover story of the Cullen family. In our little chats I had gotten really close with Alice in the short while I've been with her. I know that I've only officially met her three hours ago, but it felt like I've known her forever.

Alice laughed before continuing on. "—That it's not very nice to have siblings who plot against you."

I pushed my arms through the sleeves of the dress and twirled in front of the mirror.

"Hey, Erika. May I ask you a question?" Alice asked.

"Yes Alice?" I pushed aside the red curtain door to see Alice standing right in front of me. Alice was holding out my license with an annoyed look on her face.

My temper flared. _Why did all the people of Twilight give themselves the right to go through my purse?_ I snatched the card from her hand.

"I was thinking of getting you a purse to match some of the outfits," Alice began to explain. "I wanted to know how much stuff you had in your purse so I could get one to meet your needs - when I found your license. You know the date is completely off."

"Yes I am fully aware of that, Alice," I said curtly, walking over to pick up my purse by her seat. I put my license back into my wallet where it belonged then turned around to face Alice. She was preoccupied observing me in the dress.

"If only it was a bit longer…" Alice mused. Her face turned serious once again. "Now explain."

I sighed in frustration. I could not go against my rules so soon. "I'm sorry; Alice, but I can't tell you anything."

Alice stared me down. I refused to look away from her – I would not bend on this fact. "I'll let you go on one condition."

_Oh Great…_ "What's the condition?" I asked.

"You meet my brother and convince him to go back to school."

_That little devil…_ I thought. She was trying to set me up. Either way she would find out why my license was off or have some clue from Edward. I couldn't even be within a five mile radius of Edward and if we were to ever end up in the same room… It would be disastrous. I'd have to come up with a lie.

"Alright, I'll tell you. The dude I got to fake it messed up and said he wouldn't make a new one until I come up with half of the money."

"How much is that?" Alice quickly asked. She was probably trying to throw me off on my lie.

"Eighty-five bucks."

"Who's the guy that made it?" Alice fired off.

"I can't tell you that," I whispered.

"Where did you get it done?"

"I said no, Alice."

"Why is it a Massachusetts license instead of a Washington license?"

"Because I just moved here," I answered quickly. _Crap! She was so going to win this game, whatever game we're playing_.

"Is your guy going to fix that too?"

"Yes," I answered.

"How old are you anyways?" Alice questioned.

"Eighteen."

**ALICE POV**

_I knew it!_ I knew something was off about this girl since I had my vision of her. The vision that showed we were going to be friends and how she was going to help me get Edward with Bella in some way. Then I find her in the park talking about Carlisle and Bella, this girl really was lying or completely mental, and during the time I've spent with her she hasn't been acting crazy at all.

Erika Ryder was lying to me, and I was going to find out what the truth was. It was a quarter to seven right now; I could offer her to visit my house for dinner and I could have Edward listen in. Rosalie may complain about the dog smell still lingering on Erika, but I didn't give a crap. I was going to find out what Erika was all about.

"_Eighteen?_" I asked. "If your eighteen then why in the world would you need a fake license?"

"Because I couldn't pass the test!" Erika yelled. She's still lying even if she is putting on a good show. "I failed the driving test twice already and my parents said they weren't going to pay for any more!" Erika let out a sob and sunk down in a chair. Looking at how depressed she looked, I couldn't help but think if she was telling the truth. She brought her head up to look at me and I could see a tear roll down the right side of her face. I instantly regretted hurting this human girl so badly, oh, why did I have to be so cruel in getting my way?

"I'm sorry Erika. It's just you really shouldn't be driving if you didn't pass the test. Why don't I drive you to my house for some dinner? I feel so bad for forcing you to bring this up." I wasn't lying to her, I really did feel bad for putting her in a place where she had to lie to me. I know that some kids can have a tough time getting a license; I've occasionally overheard it being said by students in the high schools I've attended.

Erika thought for a long moment. I sat down next to her and waited, having a strong urge to pat her back or hold her hand to comfort her.

"It's alright Alice. Just give me a ride home and I'll be fine," Erika mumbled, wiping away her tears.

"No, we'll stop by my house on our way to Forks and I'll make you some dinner. It's the least I can do for you. After you eat I'll drive you home."

"I live in La Push. I'll have to call my Mom to tell her why I've been out so late," Erika said.

"You're Quileute?" She most certainly didn't look like it.

"My step-dad is."

**ERIKA POV**

I'm totally BSing her and she hasn't really noticed until I just told that fat lie. I'd wish she would just let me go – so I could get back to Emily. Emily and Sam were safe to be with, nothing compared to the trouble I could get in with the Cullens. This was such a bad idea… but I did really need the clothes.

"Hmm. Alright, you call your mom on the way back to my house," Alice declared, going into the changing room. She came out with the things I was supposed to try on. I grabbed my purse and quickly followed her.

"Alice, I didn't try those on," I said, pointing at the small pile of clothes Alice had placed on the counter in front of the clerk.

"Oh, humor me Erika. They'll look great."

After the clerk rang up Alice's purchases, Alice led the way to the car. I tried to come up with a good argument for not going to her house.

"Alice, just drive me to La Push," I said, buckling my seatbelt.

"I will… after we stop by my house," Alice said.

I refrained from groaning in frustration. "Alice, you gotta see this from my perspective. You've already been nice enough to pay for all those clothes and now you're saying 'let's go meet my family', I feel like I'm intruding."

"Well you are not, Erika," Alice said, pulling the car out onto the street. "_You_ were the one who was nice enough to accept my random invitation to shop, the least I can do is bring you home and feed you as a thanks and a sorry for getting you so upset earlier."

I sighed and stared out the windshield of the car. Alice really wasn't going to let this go. I guess it was time to tell her the truth, well, some of the truth.

"Okay, Alice?" I said.

"Yes?" She answered.

"The truth is…" Alice glanced over at me, surprised. "I don't really have a Mom – well I do, but – she isn't here."

"What do you mean she isn't here?" Alice asked.

"Something happened… something really strange happened to me. I was on my way to my friend's house in a thunder storm when my car ran out of gas. I got out of my car to walk to the nearest house when I was hit by lightning. I woke up in La Push and I have no idea how I got here."

"What?" Alice said, looking at me like I was crazy.

"That's what really happened."

"Are you serious? You got out of your car in a thunderstorm?" Alice questioned. "That's what really happened?"

"Yes. It did really happen, I'm just giving the Cliffs Notes version," I said.

"So, you really were lying to me," Alice said. "Is this why your license wrong?"

I nodded. "I am from Massachusetts and I am eighteen years old, just not here in your world."

Alice sat for a moment in silence.

"You know, I could have my brother fix your license," Alice said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Jasper could get it back to you in a couple of weeks."

"I'll make you a deal. You consider this as payment for making me cry and _not_ take me to your house."

Alice pulled her gaze from the road to look at me for a moment. "What do you have about coming to my house?"

_I don't want to meet your mind reading brother._

"I just feel like you've already done so much. I really needed those clothes."

"Hmmm…" was Alice's only response before turning the car around.

"What are you doing Alice?"

"We've got one more stop," Alice answered.

I. Love. Alice. I'd have to stay in contact with Alice and be friends and stuff because she was being so nice to me. While she took her time getting me more clothes at EMS I told her the details on how I got here – I owed her that much. She got me nice jackets, thermals, pants, boots (rain and hiking) and _three_ duffel bags?

"Alice, why are you getting three bags? One would be enough." I said.

Alice threw two of the three at me and I barely caught them before they hit my face.

"They're for all your casual clothes. You're going to have to stop by my house for the nice stuff, give you an incentive to come and visit the family. They will definitely want to meet you after I tell them what happened to you."

"What? No, Alice, please don't mention this to anybody, even to your family," I said, following her as she continued to shop around the store. She picked a few more shirts and pants off the rack and held them out to me to hold. I guess she was still a little angry about me lying to her.

"I'm sorry, Erika, but I'm going to have to tell Jasper what happened so he will change your license," Alice explained.

I sighed and followed her to the register, dumping all the items I held on the counter. "Alright Alice, I trust you on that, just please don't tell anyone else – don't even think it," I added.

Alice looked sharply at me for a second before her gaze softened. "It's OK Erika. I won't tell."

After loading all the bags with my stuff into the car, Alice told me to start ripping tags and labels off the clothing and to put it into the duffel bags. After about five minutes worth of work we were able to comfortably able to sit in the backseat with the remaining shopping bags.

"So where do you need me to drive you?" Alice said, easily ripping off a plastic tag.

I blew out a breath. I had all the Cullens checked off, Bella existed, and all the wolf pack members existed as far as I knew. Now it was a matter of getting myself into their lives to make sure Twilight happens and that Edward leaves – and doesn't come back. "Do you know of any empty apartments nearby?"

Alice leveled a disappointed look at me.

"What?" I asked, pausing to pull another shirt out of the EMS bag. "It's not like I can live with you."

The disappointed look turned into a glare. "Why do you think you can't stay with us?"

_Don't mention deadly vampires, don't say vampires, don't say vampires._ "Um, you already have a full house?"

Alice lets out a trill of laughter. "Oh, Erika – we have plenty of room. Besides, if you stay with us we could talk all the time and shop together!"

"I'd just be in the way." I said, balling up the empty shopping bag.

"You wouldn't be in the way."

"I don't think I'd get along with your brothers. They seem like, mean, scary people from what you've told me."

"They're not mean, they just like to pull pranks and stuff – have fun like any teenager," Alice defended.

"Well, aren't they a little old for that?" I asked, smiling.

Alice grinned over at me. "Maybe. Emmett is the real prankster, mainly because he's going to be graduating high school soon."

"Huh…"

We finished up packing all the most casual things Alice got me into the duffel bags. There were a few of the really nice clothing in the duffel bags but for the most part they stayed in their designer bags, being held as hostage items. Alice could keep them for all I cared. I was just really happy for some clothes of my own.

Alice actually went at a reasonable speed on the way back to Forks, making the trip a lot longer. So much, that I fell asleep, tired from my eventful day.


	5. Meeting the Family

**Warning: There is a lot of Erika swearing in this chapter, I always try to keep it to a minimum but, idk what else she could say in the situation.**

Chapter 4: Meeting the Family

_Alice actually went at a reasonable speed on the way back to Forks, making the trip a lot longer. So much, that I fell asleep, tired from my eventful day._

"Erika… Erika?" A beautiful voice called my name.

I groaned and shifted in my seat. I didn't want to wake up, I was having the greatest dream and I didn't want it to end. I was snowboarding down an endless run on a gigantic-sized Butternut, I was with all my friends laughing and trying to out-trick each other. I sleepily smiled and rubbed my head against the seat.

"Erika," The voice called again.

A cold hand grabbed my shoulder and shook it.

"Quiet," I moaned. "An' put on some gloves, man."

A giggle sounded from behind me, and it sounded strangely familiar. I cracked open my left eye and saw that the car I was in had stopped in front of a large white house. I sat up and groaned when my sore muscles protested their use after such a long time. I turned in my seat to face forward.

"Aww, shit! My leg!" I whined as the blood rushed to my right leg, causing a painful tingly sensation.

The giggle sounded again and I turned to face Alice.

"You're funny," She said, pulling the keys out of the ignition.

"We'll I'm glad I amuse you," I said, lightly massaging my leg. I glanced out the window to the house then over to Alice. "So where are we?"

"My house," Alice simply answered, opening her door to get out.

"What?" I exclaimed in surprise. "I thought I told you that you've done enough for me."

"Just come inside and have a little something to eat, before I drive you home," Alice said, walking to the back of the car.

I quickly got out of the car and limped to Alice's side. She popped open the trunk and lifted some of the bags out, handing them to me.

"Alice," I whined, "I thought we talked about this."

"Yes, we did," Alice agreed pulling out the remaining bags and leading the way up a path to the front door.

_Shit! Oh crap Ed- NO! Don't think anything – well anything important._

I sped up to catch up with Alice who was opening the front doors. I blew out a breath and followed behind thinking of a happy place and nothing of vampires and werewolves.

_La, la, la. Fa la la la la la la la la. Tis the season to be jolly. Fa la la la la la la la la. Snowballs and bunny slopes and checking out hot dudes. Go to happy place._

Edward _freaking_ Cullen was standing off to my left looking at me strangely.

"Erika, this is one of my brothers, Edward," Alice introduced, pausing her walk half-way to the grand staircase.

"Hello," I greeted shortly.

"Hello, Erika," Edward politely greeted.

I had to retain the grimace of having creepy Edward say my name.

Edward glanced over at Alice and I looked to her as well.

"Come on Erika, let's go put these away," Alice said, continuing on.

I followed behind her, only throwing one quick glance over my shoulder at Edward, who was watching us as we climbed the stairs. Once up to the second floor, Alice turned right and walked through the first door on the left. I followed her into the room to find that it was the biggest closet in the world.

"Oh… My… God… Alice, this is huge!" I said in amazement, turning in a small circle to take it all in. "This is insanely cool…"

Alice giggled and put the bags down on a black ottoman in the middle of the room.

"I'm glad you like it," Alice said.

I stopped turning and put the few bags I had next to Alice's.

"I may be a tom-boy, but this is really cool… _no_ girl could resist this," I complimented. I smiled a little at the thought of knowing the one girl who would, _Bella._

_Aw crap! I thought that, now I'm gonna die and never see my family again. Stop it Erika! Chill! You must be chill!_

"Well it was nice seeing part of your house and this _amazing_ room, but I think I should be getting home now," I layered on the compliments hoping they would help me get out of the situation.

"Alright, we will, but I want you to meet my other brother, Jasper, the one who will fix your license then you can grab a bite to eat from the kitchen," Alice said.

My jaw nearly went completely slack at her statement. She wanted me, a human, go to see her 'brother', a-a _ya know_, who could possibly eat me. I gulped down the knot in my throat and nodded.

"Sure, if you want."

"OK," she said taking a hold of my hand to lead me out of the room and down the hall.

I couldn't help the fact that my heart began pounding like a jackhammer. Jasper was the most dangerous one out of all the Cullens, and Alice was _bringing_ me to him. I was practically able to feel the adrenaline begin to pump through my veins; preparing me to run if I needed to, though I wouldn't make it far if I did.

Alice was surely aware of this, yet, she continued on walking like there was nothing wrong with me. She led me down the stairs and into the family room, which was very large and spacious. The back wall was all glass panes, save the old fashioned frame-work. Sitting down, facing those large windows was Jasper in all his glory the rock star vampire that Bella had described.

His head snapped toward us and Alice stopped, letting go of my hand.

"Jasper, this is Erika, my friend that I met today. Erika this is my brother Jasper," Alice said.

Jasper rose from his seat on a large cream couch. I could see that he was trying to restrain himself in the way that he was so tense – which was making me more scared. Though if I did have to run, I could upturn the large wooden table in front of me and create a small speed bump for him.

_Stop thinking about that stuff!_

"Nice to meet you," I said quickly.

"And you as well Erika," Jasper greeted curtly. I couldn't blame him for wanting me to leave. I must be making him feel worse with all the emotions I was going through. I looked over at Alice and saw right through that fake smile of hers.

"I called him on my cellphone while you were asleep and told him. All he needs is your license and he can fix it," Alice said.

"OK," I said as happily as I could manage. "I'll go get it." Without waiting for a response I ran out of the house and to the Volvo. I opened the passenger door and fumbled for my purse. I popped it open and slid out my license. I folded it back up and stuffed it into my purse. Putting it onto the floor of the car, I noticed my Monster still sitting in the cup holder. I picked it up and started to chug it down, my mouth was so dry after being in that hot-bed of a shitty situation inside the house. I stepped away from the car, tilting my head back, finishing off the last of the drink.

"Thirsty?" A deep male voice questioned.

I slapped a hand over my mouth to keep from spitting up in surprise. I looked wide eyed over at the very tall and burly man in front of me, who had a giant grin on his face. I gave a small nod as I attempted to swallow the drink. When I did I let out a big breath.

Today was just filled with unwelcomed surprises.

"Yeah, a little bit," I said, putting the drink back into the cup holder.

"That looks more than just a little bit," He said, taking a few steps forward to lean up against the car.

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, well, there wasn't much left in the can."

"Oh yeah?" He said raising a dark eyebrow.

"Yeah," I said. I took a second to look over Emmett as he looked like a model ready to have his picture taken. His large arm muscles looked like they were straining against his trendy zip-up and his jeans were hanging slightly lower from where the waistband should be. "Are you Emmett? Alice told me about you."

"She did, did she? Well I hope she told you the good things about me," Emmett said.

"No," I said with a smile. "She told me how you're a big prankster, and act like a little kid instead of your real age."

"Well it's good for your health to have a nice laugh," Emmett commented.

It was strange how I was so calm now since I wasn't with anybody who had extra powers. My heart rate had significantly slowed and it felt like I wasn't sweating up a storm anymore.

I smiled up at him and shut the car door. "Nice meeting you, Emmett. I hope you have a jolly time pranking your siblings, do you think you could dedicate a prank to Alice from me?"

"I'm sure I could arrange that," Emmett said, standing up straight.

"Cool. See ya later Emmett," I said, heading off inside to give my license to Jasper. After taking a few steps I stopped and turned around, having a clever thought, "Hey Emmett, what were you doing outside anyways?"

"I was going to take my car out for a ride," Emmett said, jerking his thumb behind him to the large car port that was clearly an addition to the house.

I walked back over and stood as close to him as I dared. "Do you think you could drop me off somewhere?" I whispered.

"Hey, Erika what's taking so long?" Alice called from the front door.

"Shoot," I mumbled, glancing over at Alice.

She gracefully made her way down the footpath, down the driveway.

"I see you've met Emmett," Alice said, coming to a stop at my side.

I shifted slightly away from her, getting the feeling that I was about to get in big trouble.

"Yeah. He actually looks more like a dumb jock instead of a cleaver prankster," I said.

Alice smirked up at Emmett, who glared down at me. "Are you calling me stupid, missy?"

I took a subtle step back and shook my head. "No, I'm just saying that you look different from what I expected."

"What did you expect?" Emmett questioned.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know."

"Well come on inside and get something to eat, then we could discuss how Emmett looks like a caveman," Alice said, lightly taking hold of my wrist and started to lead me back to the house.

I couldn't go back inside; I had to leave because I had thought _the word_ when I saw Jasper. They were all probably waiting inside to either interrogate me or get rid of me. I had to get away, _now_. I tried to pull my hand out of Alice's grasp, but failed.

"_Alice_, let go," I said, a bit of fear dripping into my words.

She stopped and turned around to face me, still holding onto my wrist. Her eyes searched my face for a moment, looking for something. Fear began to seep into me once again. Alice didn't look all too happy and pixie like right now, the only side I wanted to see of hers. I didn't want to see the dark side that I knew she possessed deep inside her, a side that was part of all the Cullens because at heart they were all just a bunch of blood thirsty vampires.

Suddenly, Alice let go of my wrist to take hold of my shoulders, holding them in a strong grip.

"Erika?" Alice asked lowly.

"Yes?" I breathed.

"Did you talk to anyone before you met me?" She questioned.

"Umm…," I felt a presence behind me and glanced over my shoulder to see Emmett standing not two feet behind me.

_Edward! I promise I won't tell! I swear on my life!_ I thought frantically. _Just please don't hurt me._

No one appeared to save me.

"N-no, I didn't. After going to the grocery store, I went straight to the park, and then you came," I said.

"I heard you talk about Carlisle and Bella. How could you know about them if you just got here?"

"I-I know a girl named Bella," I said, felling my doom close around me. A brief thought popped up and I refrained from begging for my life. _If I died here, what would happen to me back home?_

The front door opened, and Dr. Carlisle stepped out. "Alice, why don't you bring your friend inside?"

With adrenaline pumping through my veins, I ripped myself from Alice's grip but ended up in Emmett's, as he grabbed me by the tops of my arms and pulled me close to his chest.

"_Emmett_, Emmett no, let go. Let go of me," I said, struggling to get out of Emmett's grip. I'd tell them, I'd tell them everything they wanted, because this was just the equivalent of being held at gunpoint and that was the exemption to the rules I'd made. "OK. I know you know that I know, alright? If-if I promise not to say anything will you let me go?" I looked over at Carlisle. "Because I promise, I won't say a word."

Carlisle sighed, and glanced down at the ground before walking over to Emmett, Alice and I.

"Erika, calm down," Alice said, her eyes softening at my clear sign of distress.

"Calm down? Why in hell would I calm down?" I said, looking over at Alice. "I told you that I know you know about me knowing, yet you're all going gangster on me and keeping me from leaving!"

Carlisle stopped at Alice's side, looking over at Emmett. He gave a single nod and Emmett let go of me. I nearly dropped to the ground, but managed to scramble away. I stood up on my shaky legs and took several steps back. I held a hand up and pointed to Carlisle.

"I request, one last call before… whatever - it's my right," I said, between my heavy pants for breath.

"Erika-" Alice began, but I cut her off.

"-No. I want my purse," I said, thinking quickly. _Who could I call?_

_Sam!_

Edward appeared right in front of me and I screamed, jumping back in surprise. My feet stumbled and I dropped to the ground.

"You are not dragging anybody into this," Edward ground out.

"Edward!" Carlisle said, quickly coming over and pulling Edward away.

He turned slightly to Carlisle with a fierce expression on his face. "She was going to tell Sam Uley."

"So what if I were to call him?" I said, looking up at Edward.

He crouched down in front of me, to stare me straight in the eye.

I cowered away from him in fear. I had been driven into a corner now, and there was no way out. So there was nothing left I could do but tell them everything. "OK, I'm sorry! It's just that I have no clue how I got here and I'm sorry that in _my_ world there is a _book_ that has vampires in it that are just like you."

"Liar," Edward said.

"No, I'm not! Read my mind, Edward, and tell me if it's true. It is!" I yelled, feeling extremely breathless.

He stared at me and I stared right back at him; thinking about the Cullens from Twilight and all the abilities they had. As my thoughts revolved around the Cullens and the vampires, Bella came up a few times, but I tried to keep those thoughts to an absolute minimum.

His face slowly softened, until his face wasn't a menacing mask but calm. He rose out of his crouch and looked over at Carlisle. It was silent for a moment as they communicated too softly and quickly to hear. A minute later, Edward looked back at me.

"Erika, I'd like to apologize for the way I acted. It was uncalled for, though you should know that I was only protecting my family," Edward said.

I nodded my head once in acknowledgement and got up from the ground. Alice helped me up and comfortingly wrapped an arm around my waist.

I warily looked over at Alice, wondering what she was thinking about me.

"Let's get inside, Erika. And I promise no one will be hurting you. Oh, and watch out for your ankle," Alice said.

"Huh?" I said, as I took a step towards the house. My right ankle throbbed and Alice kept me from falling to the ground. "Ow! When did I do that?" I mumbled as I limped across the lawn.

"The adrenaline kept you from noticing the pain," Edward commented, as he walked into the house ahead of us.

I huffed at Edward and his all knowingness.

Alice led me over to the living room, where Jasper used to be sitting only moments ago.

After setting me down on the couch, Alice said, "Now you sit here while I get you something to eat."

Alice came back a minute later with a salad filled with different kinds of fixings. I forked a piece of tomato and looked up at Alice.

"Do you have any salad dressing?" I asked.

"Yes, we do," Alice said.

After coming back with the Italian dressing, she sat down on the other part of the couch that wasn't occupied by me and my twisted ankle. I twisted the cap to the bottle off, and drenched my salad with dressing.

"So, Erika, how much do you know about us from this book?" Alice questioned as I began to eat.

"Well, I know about Edward, Jasper and your abilities. Speaking of Edward, is he still here?"

Alice looked quizzically at me. "Yes, he is."

"Hey Eddy Boy, I hate to kick you out of your house but… I'm gonna have to kick you out," I said loudly.

He appeared by my side and I refrained from jumping in my seat.

"Why do I need to leave, Erika?" Edward said.

"Because you can read my mind and I don't want to deal with having to guard my thoughts while I explain things. So if you could please go somewhere ten miles away or so… that'd be great," I said, smiling up at Edward.

He narrowed his gaze at me for a moment, before leaving the house, or at least I think he did. I raised an eyebrow at Alice and she nodded, confirming that he had left the house.

"OK, so I won't say everything… but I know Carlisle is the oldest at around 362 years old. Edward was changed in 1918 and Esme shortly afterward. Next came Rosalie and Emmett. You met up with Jasper and took him with you to the Cullen's place after seeing a vision of them." I paused and forked some salad and popped it in my mouth. Looking at Alice I could clearly see that she was surprised. When Alice didn't say anything else I continued. "Edward obviously reads thoughts, Jasper is an empath, and you're a psychic. When the others were changed, Emmett's strengthened trait was his strength, Rosalie's was her, I say, mechanical skills, Esme's was her love and Carlisle's was his compassion."

I giggled at Alice's astounded expression.

"You know, if you were human I'd say you should close your mouth before you choke on a fly," I said with a smirk. I continued to eat as Alice sat there like a statue.

Getting the feeling there were other's listening in, I turned slightly to see Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie standing not too far away from me. My eyes flickered to Rosalie who looked just as surprised as Alice.

I turned back around and returned to eating my salad. I was barely able to hear them all walk over and take places on the couches.

Alice came alive then and turned herself to fully face me with her back against the armrest.

"Do you know anything about our pasts? Like mine?" Alice asked eagerly.

My eyes lifted to hers, and I saw a small spark of hope in her golden eyes. I looked down at my plate and pushed around a bit of shredded carrot. Now came the tricky part, how much could I tell without changing the course of Twilight too much, or should I even care? Looking back up at Alice, I decided that her past wasn't essential to the plot.

"In the book you don't learn much, maybe because your human life wasn't very good, considering…" Alice was slowly inching herself closer to me as I spoke, and she was beginning to push on my twisted ankle. I bent my leg at my knee and rested my right leg on my left, creating a 4. "Considering how you were put in an, Alice are you sure you want to know?" I questioned."

"Yes," Alice said, leaning forward.

"You were put in an asylum because of your visions. That's why you don't remember anything from your human life. I do know that you have a living relative somewhere in Missippi, the daughter of your younger sister Cynthia Brandon."

Alice's sad face brightened at that last bit, her mouth turning into a full blown smile.

"Thanks so much Erika!" Alice squealed.

"I'm sure you'll find her. I'm sorry I couldn't remember the name of the exact town but-" Alice got off the couch and hugged me then.

"I can't say thanks enough, Erika!" Alice said into my ear as she still hugged me.

I laughed nervously. "No problem, Alice. You would've found out later anyways."

Alice broke the hug and smiled at me. "But it's so nice to know now. Do you mind if I leave you with the rest of my family now?"

I glanced around the room. "Of course I don't mind, Alice."

Alice gave me a quick grin before leaving the room.

Esme got up from her spot and took my empty plate from my lap. "That was very nice of you to tell Alice that, she's always wondered what her human life was like."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I still feel bad for telling her about the asylum part."

Esme nodded her head. "That may be true, but now she has a way of finding that living relative of hers that _you _told her about. Would you like anything to drink?"

"May I have a glass of water please?" I asked politely. Esme was so sweet and old fashioned I couldn't help but ask so formally.

Esme smiled at me and left.

I unfolded my legs and looked over at Carlisle. "I hope you know that I won't tell a soul about your family's secret Carlisle. Nor do I plan to stay here because I do not want to take away the time you and your family have to be on guard, and I feel bad for driving Jasper away too."

"I don't know Erika," Emmett commented. "What if you were just lying?"

"You think that I'm lying? After what I just told Alice?" I said, annoyed.

Esme walked up to my side and handed over a glass full of water.

"Thanks Esme," I said.

"Here is some ibuprofen for your ankle," Esme said, holding out her pale white hand that held two small pills.

I took them from her hand and unquestioningly popped them in my mouth, knowing Esme wouldn't be the one doling out pills of death. I took a sip of water and gulped down the pills.

"Thanks again," I said.

"You're welcome, dear," Esme said, before sitting next to her husband.

Emmett smirked at me. "Who knows, maybe your some sort of mastermind?"

"Thanks for the not so nice compliment Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen," I said with a smirk.

Shock spread across his face before he composed it. "Lucky guess."

Rosalie laughed at Emmett. "It's so cute how you just give up after one shot."

Emmett glanced over at Rosalie then sat forward in his seat, placing his elbows on his knees. "When was I changed?"

I thought for a second, trying to remember. "Well I know you were changed two years after Rosalie and she was changed in 1933 – so you were changed in 1935!" I said confidently.

"When was Carlisle changed?" Emmett shot back.

"Well, time wasn't well tracked by common people, but it was mid-1600s," I answered, glancing over at Carlisle who seemed impressed.

"And Esme?"

"Nine-teen… twenty-one?"

Esme nodded her head and I smiled at my great memorization skills.

"Jasper?"

"He wasn't changed by Carlisle like all you guys. He was created for the purpose of creating and training vampire armies in 1863," I answered.

"Alice?"

I blew out a breath and answered, "1920." Emmett grumbled and I smiled at him. "She and Jasper joined your group around 1950." I took a little victory sip of my water as Emmett settled back in the couch, defeated.

"Impressive," a voice sounded to my left. I turned to see Jasper standing a distance away from me with Alice at his side.

"Thanks," I said.

"So Erika," Carlisle said, and I turned to face him as he spoke, "how exactly did you come to be here if you in fact live elsewhere."


End file.
